The invention relates to a process for the production of hydrocarbons from synthesis gas, characterized in that the synthesis gas is passed at elevated pressure and temperature over a catalyst consisting of zirconium oxide promoted with at least one alkali metal compound. The catalyst may be supported on a suitable carrier such as alumina or silica.
A process for converting synthesis gas to hydrocarbons over unpromoted zirconium oxide is described in an article by H. H. Storch et al in "The Fischer Tropsch and Related Synthesis" at pages 455-463 (John Wiley & Sons, New York) which is incorporated herein by reference.